


A New Future

by jonsasnow



Series: Olicity Baby One Shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompts, olicity - Freeform, olicity baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>"Felicity forgets a pregnancy test in the bathroom and when a tired Oliver gets back home he goes to take a shower and when Felicity realizes what's about to happen she rushes into the bathroom but it's already too late!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Future

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much fun writing out these prompts. 
> 
> Feel free to send me more if you want on here or on my tumblr: aka-felicity-smoak :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading btw! <3 You guys are the best!

The morning sickness had started early one Saturday. After a long night spent with the team in the foundry, all Felicity could remember was rolling out of bed towards the bathroom and puking out every last morsel of last night’s Big Belly burger before passing out on the bathroom floor from exhaustion. Oliver had found her two hours later. Confusion and worry had been clear as day in the way his brows furrowed forward to look down at her, and despite waving him away, Oliver had insisted on helping her back into bed where she spent the rest of the day, thinking she had ate the one bad Big Belly burger in Star City. 

Two days later as Felicity was getting ready for work (and as Oliver was watching her get ready for work - a new favourite past time of his since they started living together), she suddenly felt her stomach lurch forward. Waves of nausea hit her like a tsunami and Felicity dropped the brush onto the floor with a thud as she raced into the bathroom. She had barely made it to the toilet bowl when the lovely breakfast of eggs florentine that Oliver had made for her came rushing back out. 

“Felicity?” came Oliver’s voice. She felt his hand on her back, making small soothing circles, while the other came to pull back her hair from her face. “Maybe you should stay home today.”

Her blue eyes widened in panic. “No, I can’t! I have a conference call with a possible investor and I can’t miss it. The company is on its last dregs of life. It needs me.”

“I’m sure the company will survive one day without their CEO.” Oliver cracked a smile and cupped her cheek in his hand. “You’re  _allowed_  one sick day.”

“I don’t take sick days,” she said defiantly. 

“Well, maybe you should,” Oliver returned just as defiantly. “You’re out there with us every night and every morning you’re back in the office. It’s not surprising that your body is protesting.”

Felicity frowned. “Are you saying I can’t handle it? Because I’ll have you know I’ve been handling  _it_  for the past three years with you and the rest of the team.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Oliver backtracked. He gripped her just above the elbow and helped her up. “All I’m saying is take today off. Give yourself a break. Please.”

Felicity didn’t say anything as they walked back into their bedroom. She sat down on the bed and sighed. Not doing anything all day Saturday had been painful enough. The thought of missing an entire work day was almost unfathomable, but Felicity hated to admit it. Oliver was right. She was exhausted and dizzy and  _so_  nauseated. 

“I guess…” Felicity began before noticing the triumphant smile on Oliver’s face and rolled her eyes. “Only because I can probably make the conference call at home.” 

“That’s my girl,” Oliver chuckled and leaned forward only to be met with Felicity’s hand on his face.

“I just threw up!”

He pulled back, nodded and kissed her on the forehead. “I have to go. Diggle and I are meeting with a possible contact of Andy. They might be able to confirm what Dahrk told Lance about Andy’s past.” 

“Okay.” Felicity watched as Oliver got up and moved towards the door. “Call me if you need anything! And I mean anything! I can still do stuff here!”

The last thing she heard was Oliver’s chuckle trailing across the expanse of their loft before the front door shut with a click. She laid her head back on the bed and sighed. She hated this. She hated feeling so  _useless_. Especially when she had so much to do. Palmer Tech wasn’t going to run itself after all.

For the rest of the day, Felicity intermittently went back and forth between conferencing with investors, checking in on Curtis and throwing up in the bathroom. By three o’clock, her throat and lips were drier than the Sahara Desert and she felt so weak she could barely focus on what Curtis was saying to her right now.

“It’s only a prototype. Well a prototype of a prototype. There are still some kinks I need to work out but I think this might be the breakthrough we need. Not to toot my own horn or anything but -” 

“Hold that thought,” Felicity said. She looked down at her phone and saw that her mom was trying to get through to her. She had already ignored the first three calls; Felicity knew that she couldn’t ignore her mom any longer. If she did, Donna Smoak might just jump onto a plane and come visit. “Curtis, I have to go. This sounds promising. I’ll see you in the office tomorrow to check it out.”

She inhaled deeply and braced herself. “Hi mom.” 

“Felicity, you’re alive! Oliver said you were sick!”

Was Oliver still texting her mom? Hadn’t he learned his lesson? 

“What did he say?”

“He said you were throwing up and you probably had food poisoning,” Donna Smoak chuckled at this. “To be honest when he said you were throwing up, I thought you were pregnant! Oh, can you imagine? Me as a Grandmother?” 

Felicity paled. Her hand began to shake and she mentally counted back, trying to remember the last time she had her period. It was last month around the - “Mom!” she suddenly shouted into the receiver. “Stop talking.”

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“I - I have to go. I’ll call you later!” 

Slipping a jacket over her shoulders, Felicity slipped out of the apartment and ran down the length of the stairs. She had never felt more frantic in her life. It wasn’t possible. There was simply no way she could be - No, it just wasn’t. It wasn’t. 

The pharmacy was only a block away but it had felt like the longest journey of her life as she raced towards its unremarkable blue sign that now felt like a beacon calling her name. She grabbed the first box she could find, threw the cashier a twenty dollar bill and an apologetic smile as she raced out of the store. Felicity bumped shoulders with almost every single person that she came across on the street but politeness be damned today. She could not offer them any more than an apologetic smile. Her mind was a million miles away, constructing contingency plans and articulating the speeches she would have to make to her mom, the team - and oh god, to Oliver. 

Once back in the safety of the apartment, Felicity began to calm down. She wasn’t pregnant. There was absolutely no way. This test was just going to prove that. She had nothing to worry about. Nothing whatsoever.

Three minutes later, however, and Felicity knew she was wrong. Everything she had envisioned for her future had been upended by one tiny little stick. Everything Oliver and her were trying to do together and with the Arrow team suddenly seemed so inconsequential. 

Moving numbly back to the bedroom, Felicity crawled under the bed and pulled the covers up to her nose as she just stared up at the ceiling. She couldn’t tell how long she remained that way but somehow between the nightmarish vision of a white picket fence and SUVs, darkness had deceneded across the city, drawing out long shadows on the floor of her bedroom. Felicity heard the door to the apartment click open and Oliver call out to her.

“Felicity, are you here?”

“Upstairs,” she said with a sigh.

She didn’t raise her head up as Oliver walked into the room. Her eyes were still trained on the ceiling. She didn’t have the energy to do anything else. 

“Are you feeling better?” Oliver asked her, to which Felicity nodded. “Okay, well, I’m just going to hop in the shower and I’ll make us something light to eat.”

“Okay.”

Felicity listened to Oliver’s clothes dropping to the floor and the rush of water hitting the ceramic tiles. Suddenly, something occurred to her - something monumental and life-changing.

“Oliver?” she called out, a hint of panic in her voice. She was met with silence, which spurred her to her feet. She rushed to the bathroom and pushed it open to find Oliver standing still in the middle of the bathroom, the pregnancy stick she had stupidly left on the counter in his hand.

“Felicity, are you - is this -” 

“Yes,” she said slowly. “We’re - well,  _I’m_  pregnant.” 

The next thing she knew, Felicity was being lifted into the air and Oliver was dropping kisses on her lips with such force that she could barely think. Her body reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck and returning his kisses with equalled enthusiasm.

“You’re not,” Felicity said breathlessly, pulling away, “terrified?” 

“A hundred percent,” Oliver answered as he placed her back down firmly on the ground. “But I’m also excited.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course, Felicity.” Oliver cradled her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I know it’s strange for me, Oliver Queen, to be this excited but nothing that’s ever happened with you has been normal. And I think,” he paused, “I think that’s why. A life with you however it happens will always make me happy.”

Tears sprung to her eyes and she wiped them away on the back of her hands. She felt a newfound sense of fulfilment, unrivalled joy and excitement for the future. It may not have been the one she had imagined for herself but it was one she would accept with open arms. 

“I love you.”


End file.
